love you too much
by hannah.loves.waterloo.road
Summary: zoe and kacey/robbie get together but will all the truths be reviled will kacey/robbie find out the truth why zoe moved there in the first place
1. Chapter 1: The Kiss

sorry changed it i didn't actually what to do this is my real story that i made up.

**_Chapter 1: The Kiss_**

**_Zoe's POV_**

After I got home from school I went up to my room to put my bag down and Jason came in, great I only had a minute alone.

"How was school Zoe? Did you have fun on your first day? You do know you are not supposed to cut class on your first day right?"

"How did you know about that?"

Great, he better not have told mum.

"Mum got a phone call about it; in fact she wants to talk to you, that's why I am here to tell you that mum wants you."

O-oh I am in trouble, I knew I shouldn't have gone even though I got to go out with Kacey, she is so pretty I can't believe I thought she was a boy, and I can't believe she pushed me away when I kissed her, it was an amazing kiss though such soft lips, but I don't know whether she feels the same way, but I would love it if she does.

My brother started waving at me.

"Hello, Earth to Zoe, you just went off into the distance, what are you thinking about?"

He got this big smile on his face.

"None of your business now let me go talk to mum."

I got past him and ran down the stairs where I found mum sitting on the sofa, she didn't look very happy.

"Why did you cut school? You are supposed to be a good girl, this school is meant to be a fresh start for you but then you go and disobey me, why?"

Here she goes; I guess I have to tell her the truth.

"I wanted to get away from things, mum what do you do if you really like someone but you don't know whether they like you back?"

"Depends. Why what happened today?"

"Well, the person I skipped school with had a football match, we made it back in time of course, but when they won we kissed."

"Oh okay, what's their name?"

"Kacey."

"Well that's a nice name, what's he like?"

This is the problem I was worried about, my mum thinks she is a boy; this is going to take some explaining.

"What's the matter Zoe? You look sad, what happened?"

"There is one problem with that"

"What's the problem?"

"Kacey isn't a boy, she's a girl."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes mum, she is a girl, but she wants to be a boy, if that makes any sense to you?"

"So, you are saying you kissed a girl?"

"Yes, but she wants to be a boy, please mum give it a chance, and plus I don't know whether she likes me back."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well she pushed me away, but I think that was because of the crowd."

I hate explaining things to mum; it never comes out the way it is meant to.

"Well, then you need to talk to her tomorrow, maybe she might just want to be friends, but you definitely need to talk to her."

"I know I do, can I go now?"

"Yes, go on"

I walk up to my room before Jason can bombard me with questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Facebook

**_Chapter 2: Facebook_**

When I log into facebook, I have 1 friend request, and it's Kacey. So, she still wants to be friends with me.

I accept of course, and she starts talking to me straight away.

Kacey: Hey

Zoe: Hey, r u ok? (Facebook talk)

Kacey: Yeah I'm fine, u?

Zoe: Mum just made me talk.

Kacey: Was it bad?

Zoe: No, not really she kinda took it well after I told her you actually want to be a boy she took it well after that, but said we need to talk tomoz u and me.

Kacey: Ok, u do know the reason I pushed you away right?

Zoe: Yeah, is it because Barry was there?

Kacey: Yeah, and let me tell u sommet

Zoe: Wat?

Kacey: I would have never pushed you away otherwise.

I was shocked, did she really mean that? She really did want to kiss me, what does this mean? She wants to be with me? I am very confused.

Kacey: Hello, are you still there?

Zoe: Oh sorry, got caught up.

Kacey: So, what do ya say?

Zoe: To what?

Kacey: Do you wanna be with me?

Zoe: What, as in a couple?

Kacey: Yeah, if you want to be, I mean I do, but do you?

Is she asking me out? If so, then yes, I better go tell mum, she can wait I need to answer first.

Kacey: So, what do ya say? Will you go out with me?

Zoe: Of course I will, I kissed you, so of course I want to go out with you.

Kacey: Great, that's perfect!

This notification appears, saying 'do you want to be in a relationship with Kacey Barry?' well that didn't take her long. I accept of course, and because he is on facebook to all i hear is Jason shouting "Mum! I have something to tell you, it's about Zoe!

Zoe: BRB, brother is being a pain.

Kacey: Ok, I will still be here when you come back. xx

Zoe: Ok xx

I run downstairs to where Jason is.

Jason- "Someone has something to tell you mum" smiles at Zoe

Mum- "What is it Zoe?"

Zoe- "Jason, you had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Jason smiles at me again.

Jason- "Well, maybe you should think more carefully before you change your status to 'in a relationship'" covers mouth "I guess you don't have to tell mum now"

Mum- "So, it happened then, you and Kacey?'

Jason- "So you knew then?"

Mum- "Yes of course, she couldn't keep that secret away from me!"

Zoe- "Can I go back upstairs now?"

Mum- "Yes, of course."

I rush upstairs back on Facebook.

Zoe: Well I'm back! xx

Kacey: What happened? xx

Zoe: My brother happened, he saw the status. xx

Kacey: Ok then, did it go alright? xx

Zoe: Yeah, it went amazing actually. J xx

Kacey: Oh good, I've G2G now, c u tomoz! 3 u. xx

Zoe: Ok, 3 u 2, night! xx

Kacey: Night! xx

I log off and get in my PJ's, ready for bed.

I fall asleep within a minute.


	3. Chapter 3: School

**_Chapter 3: School_**

**_Zoe's POV:_**

I saw Kacey on the corner waiting for me, so I ran up to her and hugged her.

After the hectic day yesterday all I knew is that I needed a hug from the one I love so dearly.

**_Kacey's POV:_**

I saw Zoe run up to me, and she hugged me I don't know what it was for, but I sure did like it.

So I say "What was that for?"

"It was just a hectic day yesterday; I just needed a hug, that's all"

Oh, I thought she would have wanted more than that, so I kissed her and it felt good, her lips were so soft and amazing and Barry wasn't there to stop us, I stopped kissing her, and she was smiling at me so I smiled back.

Dyns walked up to us and said "so, you made up then, although I should know when I saw your status last night, you want to hope Barry didn't see it or he will kill you…..both"

He will find out eventually anyway, and he knows I want to be a boy, so I am hoping he will be ok with it, but I really do like Zoe and nothing is going to stand in our way.

"I don't care what he thinks anymore, and please take into consideration that I do want to be a boy thank you, now come on Zoe, let's go, and after school I need to go to the hospital, I was wondering if you could come with me?"

"Yeah sure, I will come with you."

"Good, let's go to lesson"


End file.
